Through His Eyes
by MaxRideNut
Summary: Everyone knows how Simba, Kiara, and Kovu feel about the relationships between Pridelanders and Outsiders, and how Zira felt about her exile. But how did NUKA feel? And why were the Outsiders banished anyways?


**Alrighty, here's another plot bunny-turned-story. It started as a dream, and I'm hoping I can get it completed. **

**Before anyone asks, this isn't an AU story. In the first Lion King video, all the lionesses sided with Simba against Scar, yet in the second movie about half of the pride had been kicked out for siding with Scar. Also, in the books, Simba had a son called Kopa, but in the second movie Kiara was an only child. I took into account that Zazu called the outsiders "back-stabbing murderers" without saying exactly who was murdered, and tried to use this story to fit the pieces together. **

**I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, but I may add one original character later. Maybe. Not sure. Anyways, underlined parts are direct thoughts.**

"Has it been done?" As my mother stands over me, lips stretched over her fangs in a sneering grin, it isn't too hard to imagine why Father chose her to be his queen. Just like him, she knows what she deserves and she isn't afraid to get it in any way necessary.

"Yes, Mother. Kopa has been…_taken care of_. The child of Simba is no longer a problem." I smile, knowing the reward that she will give me. That she HAS to give me.

"_Yes!_ Good work, Nuka! Finally, the _true_ heir can take the throne that was stolen from us! My son—" Here it comes! "—Kovu!"

My no-longer-smiling jaw drops in surprised dismay. "_WHAT?!_ But Mother, _I_ disposed of the brat! _I'm_ the oldest! Why does the _runt_ get to be king?! He isn't even Scar's _son!_"

She roars, and her claws knock me into a rock. Her temper is another thing she has in common with my father. "Because he is the _chosen_ heir! If Scar had wanted you to be the next king he would have chosen you. But he _didn't_ and you _won't!_ Do _NOT_ question his wisdom and do _NOT _question his authority!"

I back away from her, trying not to show how much that hurt, both physically and emotionally. As a son of Scar, I am not allowed to feel pain, or any emotion other than anger and hatred toward Simba. I would get punished far more severely if I did so.

"Sorry, Mother. You are right. Scar knows all." The oath that every cub born during Scar's reign had to take comes out reflexively. I've been saying it for so long, it's become a habit. It's also the only thing that can calm my mother down when she is angry.

"Yes, he does," she rumbles. "And don't you dare forget it again!"

"Yes, Mother." Believe me, I won't.

"Now go find Vitani. I need her status report." Huh?

"Status report on what?"

Mother rolls her eyes and turns her back on me. Walking away, she flippantly says, "She is reminding several of the other lions and lionesses of the good days when _Scar_ was king." Then her voice hardens at the memories. "We got to eat whenever we wanted; we weren't required to show _respect _to the worthless creatures that were our _food_. I need to know if they realize how foolish Simba is or not. It will decide who dies with him."

"I will find her."

As I step out of the shade of the meeting tree, I glance at my half-brother, _Prince_ Kovu, the _chosen_ one. He is barely five months old, and though he is a month older than Kopa is—WAS, I remind myself—he still looks like he's only two. Father chose him because at birth, he was bigger than I had been at that age, and he wanted to be _sure_ that his heir would be strong enough to destroy any challengers. But it looks like Scar didn't take into account that the twerp grows a lot more slowly than any other cub in the pride.

Anyway, he'll eventually grow big enough to challenge Simba, and take over the pridelands in Father's name. Or at least that's what Mother says. But in the chance that he _doesn't_, I _will_ be there to prove myself. To _finally_ get the attention I deserve!

**And there you go; chapter one. And please don't tell me exactly what runts are. I know what they are; we bred our dog several times. But it's not exactly uncommon for older siblings to call each other names, like "runt" and "cry-baby" so that's pretty much the context I made it. No need to bug out over it.**


End file.
